


His Baby

by anneNV



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Smut, not my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneNV/pseuds/anneNV
Summary: Life dealt Jon a bad handSo, he built a cabin in the woods to escape it all.A rescue mission ended his Night's Watch career, and his future.A maester's mishandling of his treatment gave him a hefty settlement.Investing his money well made him a fortune.He has no one to share the money with. And he likes it that way.Until he learnt what else was injured in his accident,His chance to have a child as he always dreamed of.He has no prospects thanks to his isolated lifestyle.Then 23 year old Daenerys arrives to clean his house.Her elderly mother Rhaella, Jon's housekeeper is sick.She has charming eyes and shapely curves.She needs money and he have plenty of that.She's tempting, so very tempting.He makes her an offer, at first he is scared she would refuse but then she agrees.She agrees to give him a child and she shall stay in his cabin so that he knows the baby is growing healthy and safe.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://imgbox.com/axbxO0BF)

The chilly sea air felt refreshing as it breezed past him, tussling his hair and threatening to push him over with each powerful blow. As strong as it was, he welcomed the brisk gusts of wind that reminded him that he was still alive. He never imagined that he would be so content, living all alone off in an island, away from anyone he knew. Its funny how one single event can alter the course of your life in an instant.

  
Sitting on the deck on the back of his small habitation, he looked out at the majestic, mist-covered hills far off in the distance. It was like watching image out of a book. Nothing moved despite the wind billowing all around. In fact, other than the wind, there was a calm silence that permeated the air all around him.

He sat back and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift. He almost jumped out of his chair when his phone, which was sitting on his lap, began to vibrate. When he looked at the caller id, his heart sank and he let out an involuntary groan.

He thought about letting it go to voicemail, but he knew that would only start an endless barrage of calls and messages until he answered, so he decided that it would be better for him to just get it over with and answer the phone.

“Hi, Sam,” He answered, dryly.

  
“Hey, Jon. God, it’s good to hear your voice again. How have you been?”

  
“Been good. What’s up?” He asked, curtly.

“I just wanted to know how everything was going for you,” he said. “I’ve been trying to reach out to all of the guys who were treated by Qyburn. I’ve been trying to reach you guys ever since he treated me. What he did was wrong and he needs to pay…”

Jon chuckled at the irony of Sam’s word choice. He definitely did pay, alright. In fact, the house that he was living in was part of the payment that he got from him after he was brought up on fraud charges. He remembers it like it was yesterday. His phone rang and it was a call from Qyburn’s attorney wanting to offer him a hefty settlement for his silence and an agreement not to sue him.

Jon was depressed. He was convinced that he could never have a normal life again. The accident and treatment by Qyburn made him look like a monster, a freak, a white but without the color.

He did the calculations and, with the amount of money that Qyburn was agreeing to give him, it would be enough for him to live out the rest of his existence in quiet solitude, away from people who might mock or shudder in horror at the sight of his face. So, he jumped at the offer and never looked back.

  
So, the conversation that he was having with Sam was not only toeing the line of him violating that agreement, but it was also an annoyance that he would have rather not been dealing with.

“Hey, look, man,” Jon said. “I understand that things turned out badly for us. I really do. But, I finally have some peace and a chance at somewhat of a normal life. I made my home in an island, away from the prying eyes of people and I am very happy here. I came here to escape people. I really don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“I know what you mean, Qyburn shouldn’t be able to get away with what he did to us. If it weren’t for him, you might not feel like you don’t have a place in normal society. He ruined our lives and we need to stand up together to make sure that he doesn’t ruin any more.”

“Hey, man, why can’t you take the hint?” Jon asked through clenched teeth. “I don’t want to talk to anyone. And that includes you. I work hard every day to try forgetting that day, so I don’t need you calling to remind me exactly how much my life has been ruined.”

“Hey, we’re on the same side here, Jon. What happened to us isn’t something that you can just easily forget.”

He could hear the hurt in his voice, but he didn’t care.

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Jon hung up the phone before he had the chance to say anything else.

He jumped up from his seat on the deck and began pacing. He was angry and wanted to find a way to relax.

His mind went back to the last time that he’d been able to relax, when he was in bed with a beautiful woman. That had been so long ago. But, his dick stiffened at the thought.

He walked slowly to his room, his hardening member guiding the way. Once in his room, he closed the door, pulled down his pants, and sat down. He looked down at his dick, veins bulging from his own excitement. He spat on his hand and started running his hand up and down the length of the shaft. The quiet smacks from the lubrication of his saliva made him imagine the women that he used to sleep with. 

He could see their perky tits bouncing up and down as they slammed their wet pussies up and down on his dick. He could hear their guttural cries of ecstasy as their bodies writhed on the bed, sending them into wild fits of powerful orgasms.

But, no matter how much he tried to have his own orgasm, rubbing his dick faster and faster, he just couldn’t cum. After almost an hour of trying, his dick went limp and he gave up.

How disappointing, he thought. He curled up on the bed, thinking about how pitiful he had become. He was angry at himself.

“Even my dick is broken,” he said aloud, to nobody in particular. It seemed like the injury had left every part of him broken.

His mind drifted back to that day, the day that had changed his life forever. He can still hear the whir of the helicopter blades overhead as his fellow Night’s Watchmen and he sat at the ready, eyes combing The Haunted Forest below them for signs of life from their fallen brothers, hoping that they could rescue those still surviving, grandiose thoughts of becoming heroes.

All of a sudden, shots rang out and he could hear the pings against the metal of the helicopter followed by the flashing red light and alarm going off.

“We’ve been hit! We’ve been hit!” someone yelled out.

He remember the panic in the eyes of the Night’s Watchmen sitting in the helicopter with him as they waited for the eventuality of their situation that they expected to result in their deaths.

As the helicopter went down, right before the moment of impact, He sent up a quick prayer that it would all be over quickly. He felt every bit in the impact and then extreme heat as a fire exploded around them. He closed his eyes and waited.

Then, he could feel myself beginning to float. He thought that his spirit was leaving his body until he realized that he was being pulled from the rubble of the downed helicopter. He could feel the fire burning his skin. He felt like he was melting. Dickon Tarley had pulled him out and threw him on the ground right next to his brother, Sam, who had been badly burned and injured, too. He remembers their eyes meeting and wondering if his would be the last face that he would see before he died. A few moments later, the helicopter exploded with some men still trapped inside.

He remembered having a glimmer of hope. He felt like he was one of the lucky ones. He had survived. He was going to be okay.

But, considering how things had gone after that, the way that everything changed, the way that women would gasp and take steps back when he approached, the way that no one every looked him in the face, the way that the people that he cared about went out of their way to avoid him, he realized that he would never be okay again.

And now, laying on my bed with his limp dick in his hand, he knew that that probably included him not ever being okay sexually again.

He couldn’t help but to feel sorry for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://imgbox.com/veSeGKUw)

“Wake up!” came Dany’s mother’s shrill voice breaking into her sleep. She had never been a morning person and she didn’t foresee that changing any time in the near future. 

  
“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Her Ma began shouting, shaking her bed. 

  
Rolling over to face her, she groaned, “I’m up.” 

  
Sighing with relief, her mother leaned over her bed, physically exhausted from her mini fit. Dany perked up a little more and noticed how sickly she was looking this morning. 

  
“Mom, are you okay?” 

“No, honey, I’m not so good today.” 

  
Not so good today. Her ma was as tough as nails. This was the woman who had checked out of the hospital with walking pneumonia and went straight to working a double shift, so for her to say that she wasn’t feeling well was a big deal. 

  
“I need you to go do Mr. Snow for me today.” 

  
Her choice of words made her giggle at the thought of her “doing” him, but she didn’t say anything to her mom. 

  
Her mom took her work very seriously. Her father had died in a fire accident when she was very young and he didn’t have insurance. Her mother had no work experience and little support, but she had three young children to take care of. Her mother struggled to take care of them. And it wasn’t until she had picked up a few regular cleaning jobs that they started seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. 

  
Then, mom got sick. The doctors have no answer for her other than that she should retire and live out the rest of her days on a beach. Of course, that just wasn’t her reality. 

  
Dany saw her come in many days, worn out and tired, becoming a shell of her former self, slowly dying in front of her eyes. And her heart began to break. Losing her dad had been hard enough, something that she will never get over. 

  
Her dad had been her best friend and her hero. He was so fun, always joking and laughing, doing silly things that would make her mother scold him, but a smile always played at the corner of mouth while she was doing it. 

  
She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d seen her laugh. 

  
She started helping her out with her jobs. She started during semesters in school they couldn’t afford to pay, she’d take up odd jobs. When she first offered to help out, her mom flat out refused, saying that it was her responsibility to care for the family and that she wanted her to face her school work. 

Her mom wouldn’t even listen as she explained that their family was her life and that she would do everything in her power to make sure that everyone was okay. 

  
And Dany didn’t mind the work. She would put her ear piece into her phone and rock out while cleaning. Time would always fly by. Even her mom was surprised at how well things were going at her jobs when she worked them. She told her that she’d learned from the best. 

  
Dany had helped with all of her jobs, except for Mr. Snow. She told her that he was very particular and he made certain parts of the house off limits. She didn’t want to risk anything going wrong. They had been struggling just to pay bills for so long that once she started working for Mr. Snow, she saw that she finally had a chance to change things for them because he paid more than anyone that she’d ever worked for. She cleaned his house once a week and cooked his meals for the entire week. 

  
“Sure, Mom, I can do Mr. Snow. I’ll get dressed and head over now.” 

  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Her mom said, putting her hands up to stop her in her tracks. “We need to go over the rules of being at his house.” 

  
They had been over it so many times, but she didn’t say anything. She just nodded her head and listened as she recited her same speech. 

  
“Now, Mr. Snow is very different. You can tell that just by looking at him. That is, if ever you get the chance to lay eyes on him. If you do see him, look at the floor, look at the ceiling, look at the wall. Look anywhere but directly into his face. If you need to tell him anything, write everything down on a note and leave it on the refrigerator. You never walk up to him directly. And there’s absolutely no walking into a room where he is if he hasn’t invited you. He spends most of his time in the west wing of the house, so most of those rooms are off limits. You get in, you get out. You clean and you leave. Got it?” 

  
“Of course, Mom,” Dany smiled at her sweetly, hoping that that would reassure her. She looked her over skeptically, then sighed, her shoulders lowering like all of the energy had been drained from her. She kissed her cheek and shuffled out of her room and back to bed. 

  
Dany got up, showered, and ran out of the door. She was eager to finally see his house. 

  
Pulling up to the front gate, she was blown away by the sheer size of the building. She couldn’t rightfully call that enormous house a house; it was a building. She put in the code that my mother had given her and the gates swung open so majestically, she thought that she was about to walk into a castle. 

  
Entering into giant oak doors, Dany had to catch her breath as she looked around at all of the luxurious beauty that laid before her. She had never seen more gold and crystal in all of my life. 

  
It was amazing to think that only one person lived here. What did he do with all of the other rooms? He could only really sleep in one. 

  
She could see why her mother had been so careful about how she dealt with Mr. Snow. But, the more she walked through the house, the less concerned she had become about following the rules that she’d drummed in her head. 

  
She was curious and she wanted to explore the house. 

  
She’ll just walk around and get an idea of what her work day is going to look like, she justified to herself. 

  
She set off to look around, not quite sure what she would find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a conversation with his doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short. Enjoy!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/zr6SwRCb)

"What seems to be the problem?"

Maester Luwin had used his hallmark question for what seemed like the millionth time since he was young. He had been their family maester since before he was born, so it just made sense that he would keep seeing him now. He went to see him shortly after the accident. He didn’t say much. He just hemmed and hawed, looking him over from the top of his glasses, his lips pursed as he evaluated him. He didn’t recoil in disgust or respond in some other way that made him feel uncomfortable like every other person in his life. Well, almost every other person. His maid, Rhaella, never made him feel like the monster that I knew myself to look like, either. 

  
So, he kept my regular appointments with Maester Luwin and would even call him, like he was doing now, if he ever had a concern. 

  
“There have been some…uh…developments,” Jon said, his voice trailing off. Even though Maester Luwin had been very understanding of his situation, what he called to talk to him about was not the easiest discussion to have with anyone. 

  
“Developments?” he asked softly. 

  
“Yes…I…uh…it seems that I am having trouble performing sexually.” 

  
“Oh okay. I think that I understand. This is not uncommon given your condition. Are you able to have an erection?” 

  
Jon couldn’t believe that he was talking to the man who had given him a lollipop after his kindergarten shots about the functioning of his penis. 

  
"Yes. Well, I don’t really get them that often, but it seems as though they don’t last very long and I can’t quite…finish.” 

  
“Yes, that seems to be pretty straightforward. Of course, we should run further tests to be sure, though.”

“To be sure of what?” 

  
“The accident probably has had more of an effect on you than you realize. It may have affected your testosterone level and sperm count. And, if that’s the case, then it’s very possible that you not be able to father children again.” 

  
“Really?” Jon said. He was annoyed; annoyed by the situation and, in that moment, by Maester Luwin. “How can you say that without having run any tests?” 

  
“Oh, trust me, we will definitely have to run some tests just to make sure. But, I was actually afraid of this from the very beginning due to where you have sustained injury. The tests will confirm it, but based on what you’re telling me and the results of some preliminary testing, due to the burns you suffered while in the helicopter, your sperm count is likely declining.” 

  
“Please, don’t mince words with me. Exactly what does that mean?” 

  
“Well, it means that if you don’t have a baby soon, the likelihood of you ever having a baby again are slim to none.” 

  
There it was, the death sentence that no man ever wanted to hear. He didn’t even know if he wanted to have children, especially considering his lifestyle, but not having the option to choose whether or not he wanted to have children was devastating. 

  
“When can you come in so that we can run further tests?” 

  
Just as Jon was about to answer, he was startled by a sound that he had never heard in his home. It was a voice, someone singing. He knew that it wasn’t Rhaella because she knew to never come to this side of the house. He had only told her one time and she never forgot and left him unbothered. Plus, she never sang. In fact, most of the time, he didn’t even know that she had been in his house until he found one of her refrigerator notes. 

  
“Hello? Jon, are you there?” 

  
“Yes.” I whispered into the phone. “Let me think about it and get back to you.” 

  
He hung up the phone and grabbed a bat that he’d had tucked away in the closet and headed toward the sound of the singing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet for the first time.

There were so many rooms in the house; it was a wonder how anybody could ever find their way around. Opening one of the doors, Dany stumbled across one of the biggest libraries that she had ever seen. There were books from wall-to-wall and ceiling to floor. She walked into the room and spun around, looking them all over. 

  
“Wow!” she exclaimed loudly. She felt like she had walked into a dream. Reading was one of her favorite things to do, and this room seemed to offer tons of options that could keep her imagination busy for centuries. By the looks of it, though, no one had been in this room for quite some time, not even to dust. She ran her finger along the spine of one of the books and came up with a thick layer of dust. She sneezed as some dust particles wafted up into her nose. 

  
She looked up and saw a book with gold letters jutting out of the shelf. It was her favorite book, A Dance of Dragons by George Martin. 

  
She remembered the first time that I’d read A Dance of Dragons. She couldn’t have been any more than thirteen years old. She remembers snuggling into her father’s lap, surrounded by his strong arms and the smell of peppermint, his favorite candy. She could almost smell it as she stood there remembering his smooth, low voice lilting up and down as he read to her. He loved that book. He read it with so much life; the words seemed to jump straight off of the pages. She always had so many questions and she would interrupt at least three times per page. And he never got angry. He actually seemed amused and happy to answer her many questions. Reading that book together had been one of her favorite traditions. Seeing that book sticking out of the shelf made her heart ache. She missed him so much. 

  
She grabbed a stepping stool a few feet away. As she was climbing up to get it, the door busted wide open and an angry figure filled the doorway. 

  
“Whoever you are, you need to leave! How did you get in here, anyway?” 

  
She gulped hard and knew that this wasn’t going to be good.

* * *

Some moments ago, Jon opened the door to his study carefully, peeking his head around the corner. He could still hear soft singing and heard clumsy noise coming from the direction of the library. Whoever it was, they weren’t really making much of an effort to hide themselves. His bat began to go slack in his hands as he rounded the corner and swung open the library door. 

  
There stood a silver headed slim figure who couldn’t be any more than 20 something years old. She was beautiful. But, he could tell that she was afraid because she stood completely still, her gaze bouncing between him and the bat that he held, which rested on the floor. At least, he hoped that that was what had her frozen in fear. But, it was probably his hideous appearance, too. He knew that his ugliness could shock anyone able to get as close to him as she had. 

  
As cute as she was, Jon felt intruded upon. He had gone through great lengths to keep himself away from people and yet here she stood, completely uninvited. 

  
“Who are you?” He asked. 

  
“Hey! I’m Daenerys, Rhaella’s daughter. She asked me to come fill in for her today because she’s sick.”  
“Fine. But, that doesn’t give you the right to come snooping around my house.” 

  
He could tell that his words were coming out harsher than he had meant for them to because she took a couple of steps back. 

  
“Sorry,” she finally mumbled after a few minutes. He couldn’t help but look her over and notice how sexy she was. She was young and had curves in just the right places, especially those ‘oranges’. And he was especially fond of oranges, the fruit and the other. The way that her long, curly hair fell messily over her face added to her appeal. 

  
“Well, get on with cleaning and get out,” she said, stalking out of the library. Jon could feel the beginning of an erection coming on and he knew that if he didn’t leave soon, she was going to get an eyeful of his hardness. 

  
He smiled as he walked down the hall back to my study. Snap out of it, he told himself. There’s no way that he could ever get a girl like that to see him as anything more than a monster.

* * *

Dany’s heart was beating so fast. she was so scared. She didn’t know if he was going to yell at her, or, worse, fire her mom because shewas in the library, a part of the house that she knew was probably off limits. She couldn’t find her voice. She opened her mouth several times trying to explain herself, but nothing intelligent seemed to come out. 

  
As soon as he walked out of the library, she ran. She couldn’t quite remember what direction she’d come in, but she ran nonetheless. She came to a part of the house that looked familiar. She glanced over and saw the kitchen where she’d placed the food that her mother had prepared and made a beeline for the front door. She was scared and embarrassed. She just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. 

  
She jumped into her car, started the engine, and sped out of the driveway, almost hitting the gate on her way out. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her chest was starting to tighten. She tried to breathe, but couldn’t seem to get enough air. She didn’t know how she was going to explain this to her mother. 

  
When she got home, she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with opened mail scattered around her. She had tears in her eyes and her head hung low. 

  
“Mom? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Her mother almost never cried. Dany’s heart started to beat fast again for the second time in less than an hour. 

  
“No,” answered her mother, sounding defeated. “I am drowning in bills and I have no idea how I am going to pay them.” She collapsed into a coughing fit, struggling to catch her breath. 

  
“Mom, it’s okay,” she reassured her, rubbing her back while she continued to cough. I hated seeing her so upset. “We’re going to be okay.” 

  
Her mom shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

  
“I just don’t know how, Dany. The money that I’m making working is just not enough. And now, with me being so sick and having doctor’s bills on top of it, I just don’t see how we’re going to make it.” 

  
Her mother broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt so bad for her. It was a huge load to carry alone and she knew it. And to be sick on top of it, she felt helpless as she watched her mother fall apart. 

  
Stopping abruptly and uncovering her tear-stained face, she asked, “Why are you back so early? I know that you can work pretty fast, but there’s no way that you did that whole big house already.” 

  
Dany really didn’t want to give her more bad news, especially considering she was already stressed and upset. But, she knew that she was going to have to tell her sooner rather than later, so she figured she might as well do it like a band aid and just rip right into it. 

  
“Okay, don’t be mad…” 

  
“Oh, no,” her mother groaned. Dany thought that she was going to collapse right there at the table. 

  
“I was in the library…” 

  
“Why were you in the library?” her mother interrupted wildly. “You are NEVER supposed to step foot on that side of the house! I told you that.” 

  
“I know! I’m sorry! I was just trying to get a look at the house. It’s huge! But, anyway, I think I startled him or something and he came into the library with a bat like I was a burglar or something. I guess I just got really scared, so I left.” 

  
“Daenerys!” her mother shouted. “I’m sitting here stressed about paying the bills and this could potentially really set me back. Mr. Snow pays me the most out of all of my clients, so I really can’t afford to lose him; especially right now.” 

  
Those had been Dany’s thoughts the whole drive back from Mr. Snow’s mansion. She was letting her mom down. She was adding to her stress. She had to fix this. 

  
“I’m sure that everything will be okay.” Dany said, trying to convince herself as much as her mother. 

  
“You have to go back and clean that house. There is really no other way around it.” 

  
Going back into that house was one of the last things that she wanted to do. But, she couldn’t bear to let her mom down again. She couldn’t stand the thought that she could possibly be the reason that she would shed more tears. Dany was willing to do anything, even voluntarily go back into that house. 

  
“Of course, Mom. I’ll go back and do an amazing job. And I know what else I’ll do. I’ll bake him an apple pie. There’s no way that he can still be mad if I bring him one of those.” 

  
“He was mad?” asked her mother, fear beginning to creep into her voice. 

  
“Well, not mad. But, I don’t think that he was happy that I was in that part of the house.” 

  
Her mother fell silent and her gaze drifted off. She was lost in her thoughts and she could tell. 

  
“Thank you, Dany,” she said, mustering strength to let a plastic smile play about her lips. 

  
“You’re welcome, Mom,” she said, squeezing her shoulders and then walking toward her bedroom. 

  
She closed the door to her bedroom once she got there and sunk to the floor against it. She could still hear the faint sound of her mother crying. She thought that my heart was going to break.

* * *

  
Back in Jon’s Mansion

  
“White Harbour Surrogacy Agency,” answered a nasal voice on the other end of the phone. 

  
“Yes. I would like to make an appointment.” 

  
“Please hold.” Before Jon could respond, she had put him on hold and he could hear soft elevator music playing. He was determined to find a surrogate to carry a child for him. The scare that he’d had with the doctor giving him the bad news made him realize that there wasn’t much time left. He needed to get someone pregnant right away. 

  
After eight calls to different agencies and being flat out turned down or being told that he would basically had to jump through hoops of fire to get a surrogate, he started to get a little disappointed. 

  
One of the things that they told him is that he would have to leave the house to do this. He tried to see if arrangements could be made for a surrogate to come to his house. He was even willing to pay a lot extra for it. No such luck. It was going to be a parade of lawyers, not to mention that he didn’t want just any surrogate. He wanted one that didn’t mind housing his seed in, his future. So, that meant tedious interviews until he found the perfect one. It just seemed like the agency wanted him to take part in some type of lottery where the nearest surrogate would be assigned to him. He wasn’t okay with that. 

  
He was starting to get a headache just thinking about the process. He didn’t want to do any of it. He wanted to keep his peace and privacy. He didn’t want to be exposed to the rest of the world, have people staring at him, reminding him why no one would ever accept him in the first place. 

  
He needed to get someone pregnant now so that he could have a baby for the New Year. If he didn’t, it would be too late. 

  
His terrible secret was eating him up. It was part of the reason why he didn’t want to be around anyone. 

  
If anyone were to ever know… 

  
He couldn’t help but think about what had happened, the incident that made it hard for him to connect with other people. As much as he had tried to hide from it and forget about it, there it was almost staring him in the face. 

  
Not much longer now, he thought, hopefully.


End file.
